Sophisticated electrical and electronic components are frequently disposed proximate to high vibration equipment, such as aircraft and rocket engines. Because of the narrow confines wherein such components are typically disposed, interconnecting such components often employs the use of flexible electrical conductors (“flexible assemblies”).
The prior art methods of attaching a flexible assembly to another flexible assembly usually employ some form of permanent attachment, such as methods wherein the flexible assemblies are soldered to one another.
Problems arise in such prior art methods when the attachment between the two flexible assemblies fails. Such failures cannot easily (if at all) be repaired in the field, and, in most cases, require the complete replacement of both flexible assemblies. Such complete replacement of both assemblies can be awkward, time-consuming and expensive.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method of attaching a flexible assembly to another flexible assembly which does not involve the aforementioned problems in the prior art.